


St. George's Park.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: A game of uno turns into something a bit more than just a game.or Ben and John talk about blowjobs which ends with John giving Ben a blowjob.





	St. George's Park.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this idea came from me wondering what st. George's is like without most of the regulars there. Chilly and John hanging out came from a 0.001 sec clip in the latest arrivals video when they were walking down the corridor, it made me wonder who Chilly's hanging out with when Dele, Harry and James aren't there. I'm waffling now, basically, it's an odd pairing I know, just roll with it. (also ps. going down on women is highly recommended, John just had to have something to moan about sorry)

“What do you reckon it would be like?” John asked suddenly. They were sat in John’s room, at St George's, playing uno. Ben had taken a spot on the bed, his back leaning on the head board and John was sat opposite him resting on his side at the foot of the bed, one hand propping him up. It was late and Raz and Kyle had been with them not long ago but they’d retreated back to their rooms to catch some sleep. John and Ben were the last two standing from the Uno game, they were basically just playing for their dignity. Being the resident Uno loser did not come easy at St George’s and Ben was not about to lose to John. 

“What?” Ben asked confused. His mind trying to calculate his next move.

“To suck someone off” John said, which made Ben look up in confusion. He then quickly caught a glimpse at the tv and saw a scene of some bloke getting his dick sucked, nothing graphic obviously it was some Netflix show Raz had put on earlier. Ben had been too in the zone to notice the sex scene unfolding on the screen in front of him.

“I don’t know, weird?” Ben said shrugging.

“Yeah? I don’t know man, I reckon it wouldn’t be so bad, I think eating pussy is way worse compared” 

“No way” Ben scoffed and put down a +4 card. Him and John hadn’t really been in many situations alone, they hung out in groups of course but they didn’t usually hang out just the two of them. With some of the regulars not there the dynamic at the camp had not been it’s usual. Ben had recently found himself hanging out with John and Kyle in the past days, which he usually didn’t do. Him and John immediately clicked they had the same type of banter and humour and they got on really well. John was a laid back guy and so was Ben, so it didn’t surprise him that this was the conversation they were having.

“Yeah think about it, you’re literally licking the inside of someone’s body. Giving a blowie is just like, sucking and licking at a muscle that sticks out, it’s like eating an ice lolly. It’s easy”

“That’s not how it works” Ben put his cards down, forgetting about the game. Getting too invested in the conversation. The point John was making made no sense, Ben thought.

“It’s easier than eating someone out mate, 100%” John said confidently. 

“It all depends on whether you’re good at it or not, If you’ve never given a blow job to someone then you won’t be good at it and same thing goes for eating a bird out”

“Well it’s still easier to suck someone off”

“Try it then, suck me off” Ben blurted out. He wasn’t usually that forward, it was just about making a point. If it was that easy then John could suck him off and prove it. 

John scoffed looking at him like he wasn’t serious. Ben was serious, really serious. John shook his head and looked back to the cards he was holding in his hand.

“If it’s that easy, suck me off and prove it” Ben continued to challenge John. He raised his eyebrows and gave him a cheeky smirk.

“I’m not gay mate” John said not looking up from his cards.

“Didn’t say you were” 

“Are you?” John asked him, this time looking at him.

Ben chuckled. “No. Look you brought it up man and if you want to test your theory, I got a cock and I wouldn’t mind a blowie right now” John looked at him more intensely, like he was trying to figure him out. 

He put down his cards down on the bed. “This what you do back at Leicester with your teammates? You suck each other off?”John said with a smirk. Ben shrugged and John sat himself up on the bed. “You didn’t strike me as that type”

“What type?” Ben asked uncrossing his legs opening them just enough for John to notice. He was inviting John’s gaze to his crotch, and it worked.

“The type of guy who asks his mate for a blowie. Thought you were more of a pure, wait until marriage type” John answered, now sitting next to him. They were very close, looking at each other. Both of them searching for a sign of a joke in each others eyes. 

“You thought wrong mate” Ben said. It came out way breathier than he had intended it to, the presence of John making him nervous for some reason. 

“Guess you’re not as boring as you look” John said quietly, almost whispering it into his space. One hand settling on Ben’s clothed thigh.

“You going to put that mouth into good use or are you just going to chat shit?” Ben challenged with a smirk.

“Someone’s eager” John said his hand slowly moving closer to Ben’s growing erection.

“Piss off” 

“Make your mind up” 

“You don’t want to be sucking on a soft cock, do you?” Ben continued, John’s touch making him impatient. He just wanted John to touch him already.

John’s hand sneaked into Ben’s sweatpants and underneath the waistband of his briefs. Grabbing a hold of Ben’s cock wrapping his fingers around him. “Don’t feel soft to me mate” John smirked looking closely at Ben.

“Fuck” He let out, the sudden touch making even harder. John gave his cock a few strokes before deciding to free it.

“Lift” John said and Ben did as he was told. John took off Ben’s joggers and briefs in one go, throwing them on the floor somewhere. John then nudged his legs apart and laid himself in between them on his stomach. John took Ben’s cock in his hand again, feeling it out, looking at it, giving it agonisingly slow strokes. Ben could practically feel John’s breath on his cock, that’s how close he was. John licked his lips, making them wet. They were really going to do this, John Stones was going to suck him off.

“You ever done this before?” Ben heard himself say.

“No I haven’t, wasn’t that the whole point”

“Yeah yeah I ju- ahh fuck” He got cut off by John’s mouth on his cock. He watched as John’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His tongue swirling around and tasting him. Ben spread his legs further apart relaxing into the feel of John’s tongue working him. Ben moved his hand over John’s curls, he threaded his fingers through the strands and held them there. John continued to suck the tip, as his other hand wrapped around Ben’s length completely surrounding him. Ben was trying his best not to let out too many embarrassing noises, safe to say he was failing. John drew back with a pop, his lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed. Locks falling on his face beautifully and Ben started to question everything he knew about himself. John quickly took off his own clothes and Ben took the opportunity to discard of his shirt. 

His gaze quickly settled on John’s hard cock. Sucking Ben off had made him hard, the thought made his head spin. He would’ve bantered John about how much he was loving it but he couldn’t since he was embarrassingly much more into it himself. 

John settled himself in between his legs, taking Ben’s cock in his mouth again. This time pushing down deeper. Slowly taking more of him in. 

“Fuck that feels good” Ben moaned. His back slightly arching into the feeling. John looked up at him as he bobbed his head back and forwards, sucking his cock. John was half way down his length when he stopped. Ben let out a whine desperate for John to continue.

“How am I doing?” John said. His voice raspy and sexy, it was really having an effect on Ben. John’s hand was still working Ben’s cock.

“You sure this is your first time?” Ben said with a smile, slightly breathless. He could sense John wasn’t experienced in the department, he was cautious and took thing slow. His rhythm was a bit sloppy but other than that it was almost too good for it to be John’s first time.

“That good eh?” John said licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Ben gasped, the visual combined with the pleasure making his dick twitch. “Told you it was easy”

“Shut up” Ben hated being proved wrong but if it had to happen, he’d prefer it ending up like this every day of the week. John repeated the motion licking a long stripe up his length before taking him in his mouth again. Ben let out a loud moan, his hand finding the long locks on top of John’s head again, tugging at them. 

John pushed deeper down Ben’s length stopping two thirds of the way down. Working his tongue and mouth up and down his length. His rhythm steady and slow. He watched as John sneaked his free hand underneath him, getting himself off as he sucked Ben off. John’s rhythm picked up, becoming slightly sloppier along the way. It still it felt amazing though. 

John’s eagerness to pleasure Ben was showing more and more, his mouth working him, his tongue swirling around his head giving it kisses and small licks. Looking up at ben through half opened lids, John looked beautiful like that, absolutely stunning. Ben wanted to hold him still and fuck his throat, he wanted John to choke on his cock. There were so many things Ben wanted to do but had to restrain himself. 

He heard John groan around his cock, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His hips lifted of the bed slightly, thrusting into John’s mouth with small motions. John pushed his hips back and picked up his pace. Ben could feel his orgasm building up. The filthy noises they were making filled up the quiet room. 

Ben tugged at John’s hair, pulling him away from his cock as he felt his orgasm coming. John pulled away, grabbing a hold of his shaft pumping him to climax. Ben came all over John’s fist, moaning a bit too loudly. It all seemed to have some effect on John though, who took his cum covered fist and smeared it all around his own cock using it as lube.

“Fuck” Ben said breathless and spent, watching John masturbate in front of him. John stroked himself for one or two minutes before cumming. He’d never thought watching John Stones orgasm would turn him on so much, it was a sight he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

They looked at each other for sometime both of them trying to come down from it all, their chests falling heavy. Both of them trying to wrap their head around what had just happened. It was John who broke the silence looking at him.

“Was I good then”

“Need some more practice” Ben said with a cheeky smile.

John smiled back at him, rolling his eyes at Ben. “Maybe you could help me with that, eh?”

“Yeah, s’pose I could”


End file.
